Una noche en los brazos de un Uchiha
by nana-2093
Summary: Ahí estaba yo, totalmente roja y tartamudeando ante las palabras que querían salir a gritos de mi boca, pero que podia hacer si ese hombre me tiene loca y con ganas de pasar una noche en sus brazos.


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

SasuSaku.

Advertencia: Lemon

Narrado por Sakura.

Una noche en los brazos de un Uchiha.

-Y ahí estaba yo, totalmente roja y tartamudeando ante las palabras que querían salir a gritos de mi boca, pero me estoy adelantando, esto es lo que ocurre-

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, vivo en la aldea de la hoja, soy la mejor ninja medico después de mi gran maestra obviamente, tengo 20 años y estoy estúpidamente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, un ex renegado de la aldea que me considera algo así como la peor cucaracha sobre la faz de la tierra y para acabar de amargarme la existencia mi compañero de equipo, si el famoso equipo 7, compuesto por Kakashi un héroe de la aldea, Naruto Uzumaki el nuevo Hokage, Sasuke bueno como ya dije un ex renegado y yo más conocida como la segunda Tsunade, bueno nuevamente estoy desviándome del tema, yendo al grano esto es lo que ocurre…

Todo comienza una tarde fría y húmeda, me levante con pereza, esa semana me tocaba el turno de la noche así que me agotaba más de lo normal, pero debía seguir, comencé mi típica rutina, hasta que dieron las ocho de la noche y tome mi turno en el hospital, para mi sorpresa todo estaba bastante tranquilo en comparación a la noche anterior, solo unas cuantas urgencias y revisiones comunes que al final me llevaban a la habitación 501, me imagino que saben de qué se trata, si, mi adorado tormento estaba hospitalizado, no entraremos en detalles de que le ocurrió pero si de lo que me ocurre cada vez que me paro al frente de esa puerta blanca.

Toque la puerta y entre, y allí estaba, sentado al borde de la cama, sin camisa, dejando ver ese pecho bien formado con el cual deliraba todas las noches al dejarme llevar por la imaginación, no saben lo pervertida que puedo llegar a ser cuando pienso en ese hombre, si fuera una zorra declarada y no manejara mi auto control me le lanzaría encima quiera o no y haría realidad miles de mis fantasías.

-Uchiha Sasuke, bien vamos a ver como siguen tus heridas- mencione profesionalmente, si algo he aprendido a su lado es a no mostrar como dicen por ahí ''el hambre''.

Sasuke como siempre no me dirigió ni una palabra, solo sus penetrantes miradas que me hacen temblar todo el cuerpo y a eso sumen el tocar su cuerpo curando sus heridas, bien no lo voy a negar ese hombre me tenía con ganas desde hace mucho, jamás pensé que llegaría a ser tan pervertida, todo se lo atribuyo a las estúpidas hormonas, me vienen atormentando hace mucho y parece que solo se calman si bueno ustedes saben.

-Bueno estas muy bien Sasuke, aun así debes permanecer dos días más en observación debo estar segura de que todo funcione normalmente, ¿tienes alguna duda?- dije tranquilamente perdiéndome en esos ojos carmesí, extrañaba sus ojos negros pero aun así no me disgustaba esa misteriosa mirada que podía leer casi todo de mi.

-No- respondió secamente pero con eso me basto para perder mucho mas mis sentidos, me encantaba su voz tan masculina, definitivamente debía salir de ahí rápidamente.

-Bueno, si necesitas algo ya sabes que hacer, vendré a verte más tarde- dije secamente saliendo de allí.

Me recosté en la pared hasta caer al suelo, puse mi mano en mi pecho, mi corazón latía tan fuerte como la primera vez que lo vi, definitivamente no podía seguir así, a este paso moriré virgen y beata, yo se que él jamás me amara, yo se que él jamás seria el padre de mis hijos, de verdad le pedía mucho a la vida, pero de algo si estoy segura, ese hombre será el encargado de tomar mi ''virtud'', lo hare, oh si, esta noche es o me dejo de llamar Sakura Haruno.

He pensado mil maneras de decirle y solo me quedan cinco minutos antes de tener que volver a revisarlo. Cada segundo era una tortura y lo fue peor cuando volví a entrar casi obligada a esa habitación. Estaba parado en la ventana observando la lluvia torrencial, me acerque a él y me calme un momento viendo la lluvia, me podría quedar así por horas, hasta que…

-¿Por qué estas temblando?- dijo rápida y secamente sacándome abruptamente de mis pensamientos.

-¿temblando?- dije para después comprobar que así era, estaba temblando como un gato mojado y el rubor en mis mejillas comenzó a subir al recordar las palabras que acorde conmigo misma decirle.

-¿tienes frio?- pregunto sin quitar la mirada de la ventana.

-No- respondí casi instintivamente.

Me pare frente a él, la distancia era limitada, quede entre la ventana y su bien formado cuerpo, subí mi mirada y el bajo la suya para que nuestros ojos se encontraran, me miro de forma interrogativa y supe que era el momento, no había vuelta atrás.

-Sasuke, yo…- estaba totalmente roja y tartamudeaba, las palabras estaban a punto de salir.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto hastiado de esperar que algo saliera de mi boca.

-Quiero que me mientas solo esta noche y te dejare en paz por lo que te queda de vida- dije seria y mirando aquellos penetrantes ojos rojos.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando Sakura?- pregunto con fastidio de la situación.

-Finge que me deseas, finge que me quieres al menos como quieres a una puta barata, finge esta noche, hazme tuya y juro que no volverás a saber más de mí a menos que sea estrictamente necesario- me sorprendí de lo fácil que salieron esas palabras de mi boca y la seguridad con que las pronuncie.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y me miro como jamás me había mirado, poso sus manos en mi cintura y pego su cuerpo al mío, podía sentir su respiración unirse con la mía, lentamente y para mi sorpresa beso mis labios con suma delicadeza, miles de emociones recorrían mi cuerpo, sus besos eran dulces y sabían a dulce, su lengua jugaba con la mía embriagándome totalmente, lentamente desabrocho los botones de mi bata de doctor hasta dejarla en el suelo, con sutileza me cargo y me llevo hasta la cama, me descargo con sumo cuidado, Sasuke besaba mi cuello como si fuera el mejor de los postres, con lentitud delineaba con mis manos cada detalle de su pecho y su espalda, quería grabar en mi mente todo de él, quería recordar ese momento por lo que me quedaba de vida.

El menor de los Uchiha disfrutaba de quitar cada botón de mi blusa, hasta dejarla también en el suelo, miraba con deseo la nueva parte al descubierto, volvió nuevamente a mi cuello y desabrocho mi sostén dejando al descubierto mis no muy grandes atributos, por instinto puse mis manos sobre ellos para cubrirlos.

-Relájate y disfruta, no te hare daño- pronuncio suavemente clavando su mirada en la mía y quitando con paciencia mis manos de mi pecho.

En una de sus manos tomo uno de mis senos masajeándolo suavemente, en ese momento perdí lo poco que me quedaba de auto control y pudor, se sentía bastante bien, pero nada se compara a cuando comenzó a lamer y succionar mi otro seno, suaves suspiros comenzaron a salir de mi boca y miles de sensaciones se apoderaron de mi cuerpo, una de mis manos se poso en su cuello y agarraba con deseo su cabello, cuando menos lo pensé ya no tenía mi falda puesta además con ella se había ido lo que me quedaba de ropa interior, estaba totalmente desnuda y frágil ante aquel Uchiha, veía cada parte de mi cuerpo con deseo, un sonrojo de apodero de mi rostro, no soportaba que me mirara así, nadie jamás había visto mi desnudes, mi mirada se poso en la ventana y mis manos nuevamente cubrieron mi intimidad y mis senos.

-No me mires así- dije con timidez.

Sasuke tomo mi rostro con delicadeza y me hizo voltear a verlo, parecía que me quería decir algo, mas no lo hizo, solo me miro digamos que con ''ternura'' y beso mis labios con frenesí, deje mi cuerpo al descubierto y pase a encargarme que quedáramos en igual condición, con un poco de su ayuda quedo totalmente desnudo, sentí la mayor vergüenza y miedo que jamás había sentido en mi vida cosa que no paso desapercibida por Sasuke.

-Sakura, ¿eres virgen?- pregunto curioso ante la reacción nerviosa que había tenido.

Me puse totalmente roja, pero era algo que tarde o temprano él notaria, lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar mis ojos como niña regañada y afirmar con la cabeza, cosa por la cual no pude ver la sonrisa de triunfo en la cara de aquel Uchiha.

-Tranquila, hare lo posible por no lastimarte- susurro en mi oído mientras se acomodaba y enlazaba una de mis manos con la de suya.

Sus labios recorrían mi cuello para finalizar en mis labios apasionadamente, sentí como algo ingreso en mí rápidamente produciéndome un dolor impresionante por lo cual mordí sus labios evitando gritar, Sasuke se quedo quieto esperando que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a su intromisión.

-Sigue- mencione aun con un poco de dolor pero moviendo un poco mis caderas para incentivarlo a continuar.

Suavemente comenzó a penetrarme, sentía sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, sus labios deleitarse con lo que estaba a su alcance, mi cuerpo paso de sentir dolor a experimentar un placer extraordinario, mis manos recorrían su cuerpo, mi boca mordía y lamia su oreja y su cuello, las cosas fueron aumentando, nuestros cuerpos pedían todo lo que podíamos ofrecer, suaves suspiros salían de los labios de mi amante y se mezclaban con los míos, a medida que se aumentaba el ritmo gemidos comenzaron a salir de mis labios.

-Ah sasu-ke mmm- no podía evitar que mis expresiones de placer cesaran, solo quería seguir sintiendo aquella chispa que recorría todo mi cuerpo, así que pose mis piernas alrededor de las caderas de Sasuke.

-Ah ah Sa-kura ah- mencionaba Sasuke dando mordiscos y besos en mi cuello.

Todo estaba por terminar, podía predecirlo, en menos de lo que esperaba mi sueño daría fin, me abrase a mi amado fuertemente dando un último gemido de placer que fue seguido por el suyo. Nuestras respiraciones estaban bastante agitadas, Sasuke se acomodo a mi lado manteniéndome agarrada por la cintura, ninguno de los dos decía nada, yo ni siquiera quería pensar, cualquier pensamiento me dejaba un nudo en la garganta, una lagrima bajo por mi rostro seguida de otras, no podía evitarlo, me dolía, me dolía desde el alma, más que cuando me rechazaba y me trataba de molestia.

-¿Por qué lloras?- esa voz me saco de mis pensamientos, por un segundo ignore su presencia y ahora no sabía que responder.

-respóndeme- dijo con un tono serio, acomodándose de tal forma que quedamos cara a cara.

-lo mejor es que comience a cumplir de una vez mi promesa- dije secado mis lagrimas y sentándome para así poder proceder a pararme, pero algo me lo impedía.

-tú no vas a ningún lado- dijo haciendo que quedara nuevamente acostada.

Estaba en shock, y ¿Quién no?, estaba más confundida que antes, ¿Qué acaso no había terminado?, pero esos locos pensamientos se vieron turbados por sus dulces labios en los míos, no era nada exagerado ni apasionado, era un beso simple y tierno que solo se vio interrumpido por la falta de oxigeno.

-yo en ningún momento acepte tus condiciones- menciono de forma certera como solo él sabe hacerlo mientras su mirada se fundía con la mía.

-¿a qué te refieres?- si antes estaba en shock ahora estaba estupefacta, si no había aceptado por mis condiciones, entonces ¿por qué rayos me había hecho suya?

Pero no respondió, nuevamente aprisiono mis labios con los suyos mientras enredaba sus brazos en mi cuerpo.

-Sakura, yo…- trataba de decir aquel peli negro, definitivamente era yo, el sueño ó Sasuke Uchiha estaba nervioso, podía hasta jurar que se había sonrojado.

-¿sí?- mencione dulcemente y mirándolo con curiosidad.

-yo, demonios, Sakura yo…- mencionaba tartamudo el menor de los Uchiha.

Verdaderamente ese chico necesitaba ayuda para expresarse, suavemente me acerque a él, con lentitud lo obligue a recostarse, apoye de forma descarada mi pecho con el suyo y lamí con sensualidad su cuello mientras dos de mis dedos vagaban por uno de sus brazos. Mi boca se detuvo en su oreja para susurrar casi en un gemido

-solo di lo que quieras decir Sasuke-

-me encantas, estoy idiotizado contigo, no soporto la idea de no volver a verte, no soporto imaginar que otro hombre se te acerque con otras intenciones y no soporto pensar que en verdad intentaras olvidarme- dijo con su masculina voz y una pequeña muestra de desesperación.

En un rápido movimiento cambiamos de posición, con descaro acaricio todo mi cuerpo y beso mis labios.

-Sasu-ke mm es-pera- trataba de decir entre besos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto mientras pasaba a besar mi cuello.

-Sasuke, yo no puedo estar contigo como un simple juguete sexual- mencione, aunque la verdad la idea no era tan mala, pero aun conservaba algo de dignidad.

Sasuke se detuvo abruptamente y me miro con algo de rabia.

-¿Qué no entiendes Sakura? Esto no se trata de sexo, de haber sido así no me habría importado que te fueras, ¿Cómo mas quieres que te lo explique?, Sakura lo que yo siento por ti es algo más que simple atracción, no te puedo decir que te amo, esa palabra es bastante grande y comprometedora, pero si puedo decirte que… bueno en realidad yo… Sakura ¿quieres ser mi novia y dejarme intentar llegar a amarte tanto como tú me amas?- pronuncio con timidez pero seguro de sus palabras el menos de los Uchiha.

¿Qué podía decir? Estaba al borde de un paro cardiaco, que acaso me quede dormida y eso era otro sueño más, oh no, eso era la realidad…

-claro que si Sasuke- dije con entusiasmo y abrazándolo de forma asfixiante.

-Sa-sakura, me estas lastimando- dijo con dificultad mi nuevo novio.

-lo siento, me emocione- dije divertida y un poco apenada.

No respondió, solo me dio un tierno beso en la frente y luego en la comisura de los labios, ese era sencillamente el comienzo de una historia que no tendría un final temprano, ese, ese era el momento en que pase una noche en los brazos de un Uchiha para así continuar con una vida poco común a su lado.

Hola, primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi nuevo fic, espero no me maten de verdad hace casi un año no escribo y esto solo fue una loca idea. Por favor dejen comentarios y si les interesa díganme de que pareja desean que haga un fic y aprovechando que estoy animada lo intentare con gusto.


End file.
